I Fell In Love With My Best Friend And I Don't Regret It at all
by VicTheEverythingLover06
Summary: Ethan starts to develop weird feelings towards his best friend but they aren't a bad weird.. There the good weird. Or should he say it's the good Weir? Bethan fanfic! Enjoy! This is my first ever story on here!
1. The Nightmare

Ethan's P.O.V

 **Benny and I are sitting at my desk playing NinjaZombie's IV until he pauses the game.**

 **I look at him. "What's wrong?" I ask.**

 **"Ethan... I.. Do you ever hear voices in your head..?" He askes looking down at his controller.**

 **"Like what type?" He takes a deep breath.**

 **"Like.. Yelling? And they say stuff like.. You don't belong here you're a mistake.. No one ever loved you.. or..." He pauses.**

 **I see his shouders shaking a little bit. I put my controller on the desk. I roll my chair towards him and put my arm around his shoulder. He puts his controller on the desk. He looks at me with glassy eyes and tears rolling down** **his cheek.**

 **"What happened that might have caused the voices Benny?" I say softly.**

 **He lets out a shaky breath. "I... I got a note in my locker saying.. "You never should've been born you realize you were a mistake and the reason being is that you are fat, ugly, and you have a stupid smile and I suggest that you either take the easy way** **o** **r the hard way of making things better. The easy way is to just kill yourself because no one loves you not even that stupid nerd you hang out with that has brown hair. The hard way is me coming to you and smacking that stupid smile right off you're face and if you don't like me doing that then you'll just be living with the people who just pity you and say they are your friends when they really aren't. Also did you know it was your fault your parents died it's because they hated you they knew you were a mistake as soon as they saw you so they chose to just let there life be easier and kill themselves because they didn't even want to be in the same world with you because they hated you. You ugly stupid baby." He pauses again.**

 **Tears now streaming down his face. I feel my eyes stinging a little feeling them water as well.**

 **"Then.. Y-Yesterday.. I-I.. got a te-text.. s-saying that if I don't stop being happy then they'll kidnap me and kill me..."**

 **That was the last straw for him. He's now sobbing.**

 **"Benny.. you know none of that is true.." I say.**

 **"Y-Yes it is.."**

 **"No it isn't I care about you so much I don't hate you and I certainly am not your friend out of pity. We've been friend's since we we're six. You're everything to me so please don't let this bully get to you" He pushes me off him.**

 **"No! No no no no no no no no no no no NO! IT IS TRUE ETHAN! EVERYONE HATES ME I AM A MISTAKE!! I SHOULD JUST DIE! I SHOULD JUST KILL MYSELF BECAUSE NO ONE LOVES ME!!" He runs out of my room. I chase after him.**

 **He stops once we're in the kitchen. He gets in the drawer that has the bread knifes in it. He gets the biggest one out and puts it to his chest over his heart.**

 **"BENNY! NO! PLEASE PUT THE KNIFE DOWN!!"**

 **"NO! TAKE ONE MORE STEP AND I WILL PUT IT INTO MY HEART!" I stop in my tracks, tears falling down my face.**

 **"Benny... please.. please don't.." He closes his eyes.**

 **"Goodbye Ethan.. I wish I didn't have to end up like this but it did.. thank you for being my friend.. even if it was out of pity.." He shoves the knife through his chest.**

 **"NO!!!" I run over to him and catch him before he falls. "Benny! Benny! please! No!" I start bawling my eyes out.**

 **"Please!" I take the knife out of him. I get a wash rag. I put it on him to try and stop the blood flow.**

 **I hear footsteps. "What happened?!" I hear my moms voice.**

 **"Mom! Please call a hospital!"**

 **"I'm sorry sweetheart but.. I think it's to late.. there isn't any point in saving him now and it's all your fault! You should've called as soon as it happened! Now he's dead because of you!"**

 **Benny looks at me. "Ethan.." "Benny! Please don't leave me!" "Ethan.." I continue to cry. "Ethan!" He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Ethan!!" He shakes me.**

I wake up. I gasp for air. I start taking deep breaths. I look over to see Jane with a counfused expression.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine.. What time is it?"

"It's 6:30 dad told me to come and wake you"

"Okay, thanks Jane"

"Yep!" She walks out of my room closing the door once she left.

 _It was all just a dream. Just a dream.. Well more like nightmare at that.. I need to just calm down and breath.. He's okay.. Oh what am I saying! I need to see him! I need to make sure he's okay!_

I fling the covers off of me. I get up and go to my closet and get out khaki pants, a baseball tee that has the torso and back a dark grey and the sleves a pool blue color and black vans.

I get dressed quickly. I put my pajama's in my dresser. I get my backpack and all I need in it. I open my door and jog downstairs.

"Good morning Ethan I made you bagels" mom says as soon as I'm in her sight.

"Okay thank you" I walk over to the dining room table and get the two bagels.

I start walking towards the door.

"Where are you going you don't leave until a few minutes" dad asks walking downstairs.

"Oh I wanted to wait for Benny so we could walk to school"

"You always walk with Benny but you normally leave later then this. Is something wrong?"

"No! Not at all I just wanted to wait outside early to get a bit of fresh air and strech a bit"

"Oh, okay, well have fun"

I nod and open the door. I sit on the front porch and eat my bagels. After I finish them I stand up and start thinking about Benny. Wow never thought I'd say that before.

 _He is okay just wait here and you'll see. BUT WHAT IF HE DOESN'T COME! WHAT IF HE REALLY DID JUST KILL HIMSELF FOR ALL I KNOW THAT COULD'VE BEEN SOME SORT OF DREAM VISION BUT INSTEAD OF IT HAPPENING IN THE FUTURE IT WAS HAPPENING WHILE I WAS ASLEEP BUT I WASN'T THERE WITH HIM! WHAT IF THERE REALLY IS A CHANCE THAT THE PERSON THAT DID THAT TO BENNY IN MY DREAM REALLY DOES DO THAT TO BENNY! WELL NOT A CHANCE I CARE TO MUCH ABOUT THAT GREEN EYED GOOFBALL! HE MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME!-_

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I jump and turn around quickly and almost fall but while I do I scream. "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

He wraps his hands around my waist to make sure I don't fall. "Now why would I hurt my best friend?" he says with a slight frown and a bit of hurt in his eyes.

"Benny!" I exclaim and wrap my arms around the taller male. "You okay E?"

I nuzzle my nose to his neck without really giving it much of a thought.

I hear him quietly moan. I pull away looking at him. His face has a pink tint on it. "S-Sorry... I just got happy to see you" I say and get off of him.

"It's fine, but why are you so happy to see me?"

"Um, uh, I, uh, 'cause?"

"'Cause why E?"

"Uh, I.. um, uh, umm.." I stutter more. _WHY CAN'T I JUST SAY SOMETHING EITHER THEN U_ _H, UM AND I!!_ I scowled myself mentally.

"Ethan. Tell. Me. Now." He says in his serious voice and stern expression.

"Uhh... Why did you moan!? HUH!?" I ask trying to get out of the question I was asked.

His pink face brightens. "You.. You touched a sensitive spot on my neck!" I smirk knowing that I can use that in the future like when we play video games and I want to win.

"We're going to be late for school lets go" I say grabbing his hand and intertwind our fingers. No one's hurting my best friend on my watch.

"U-Uh.. O-Okay.." We start walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand, fingers intertwind and a knew place on Benny's neck to mess around with him.

 **HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS I WILL DO MORE CHAPTERS I DON'T KNOW WHEN NOR HOW MANY TIMES I WILL MAKE A NEW CHAPTER BUT I KNOW I WILL**

 **XOXO**

 _ **Vic**_


	2. The closet and seeing things

Ethan's P.O.V

We walk up to the school building. "Hey E?"

"Yeah B?"

"Why did you interlock our fingers?" he asks pulling our hands up and showing me what I did.

"It's comfortable, I don't really like doing it the other way like this," I undo our fingers and just grasp his hand without interwining our fingers.

"Oh you're right the other way is comfortable" I interlock our fingers again.

"Do you think it's weird? I can do the other way if you want." I grasp his hand again.

"No I was just asking. I like this way better though," he interwinds our fingers once again. I look at him.

"Me too" I smile. He grins his goofy smile that I love and find so adorable. _His smile is so.. warm and adorable.. actually now that I look at him he is pretty cute.. Wait.. What?_ I shake off that thought thinking of it as a friend way. I look ahead instead of looking at him.

Benny's P.O.V

"Me too" he smiles. I can't help but grin at him but I can't help but wonder what had happened that caused him being so happy towards me this morning. We walk in the school doors hand in hand still, for some reason I don't really care I used to but now I just don't. We walk towards our lockers. We let go of each others hands. I unlock my locker. I get out my books for my first class. I ponder on asking him what was wrong earlier. I decide to do so.

"Hey E?" he looks at me with his big brown eyes that have a happy sparkle in them with a little bit of.. sadness.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so happy to see me earlier?"

"...Just a dream"

"About..?"

"You.. You comitted suicide in front of me and you died in my arms..." he says in barely above a whisper. My eyes widen.

"E... that's not going to happen I promise"

"Let's just get to class.." he starts walking away. _Poor E.. we've been friends since six years old and I know if it was me who had that dream I would act the same.. Well that'd explain why he was holding my hand and hugged me like that earlier. I will make him happy today if it's the last thing I do._ I catch up to him and put my arm around his shoulder. I feel him tense but soon relax into my touch. _That dream shook him up badly.._ I think to myself

Ethan and I walk in the lunch room. "I'll go find us a table and you can go get your food 'kay?" he says.

"Okay thanks." he starts walking off into a different direction. I walk over to get my food. I get a Pinapple Orange juice and a PBJ sandwich. I start heading towards Ethan at the corner table.

I set my tray down and sit down beside him. I open my juice and he still has yet to move he's just sitting there looking down at his lap.

"E? you okay?"

"Mhm.."

"You sure..?"

"Yeah."

"Okay.. well are you going to get you some food?"

"Not hungry.."

"E.. you need to eat" I say concered.

"I'm not hungry.."

"Is your stomach hurting?" he shakes his head.

"Are you sick?" he shakes his head again.

"Do you feel okay?" he shakes his head.

"What doesn't feel okay?"

No respond.

"Ethan?"

Still nothing.

"Is it about that dream?"

He nods.

"E, hey, look at me"

He doesn't move.

"Ethan." I say softly.

No movement or respond. I put my juice down and scoot closer to him. I put my arm around his shoulder and my other hand on my lap. He tenses again like he did earlier.

"Can you please look at me?"

He shakes his head.

"Why?"

He shrugs.

"Ethan just know that I won't do that. Did I ever say I would?"

He shakes his head.

"See.. I haven't said I would and I won't I promise. Okay?"

He nods. "Okay.." he says. I feel the corner of my mouth curve into a small smile.

"Good. Now, do you want some food?"

He shakes his head. "No I'm good."

"Ethan you really do need to eat.."

"I don't want to! Okay so stop telling me I need to! I said I wasn't hungry!" he gets up and still looks at the ground.

"I-I need to use the restroom.." I see water drops fall from his face to the ground. He walks off and leaves the cafeteria.

 _Poor E... I wish I could make you see I'm not going anywhere.._ I think as I start to eat. Rory comes over to the table and sits across from me.

"Hey dude!"

"Hey" I say trying to act like nothings wrong.

"So which ones better Iron-man or Spider-man!" _Whelp at least he's here to talk to._...

Ethan's P.O.V

"I-I need to use the restroom.." I say. A few tears fall from my eyes and I hope that he didn't see them. I walk out of the cafeteria. I go into the bathroom. I look in the mirror. My face has a little pink tint on it and tear stains. I turn on the water and splash my face with it. _Stupid dream get out of my head. Everytime I look at him I swear I see blood on him where he stabbed himself._ I turn the water off and get a paper towel and wipe off my face. After I'm done I throw it away and look back in the mirror.

I see Benny standing there with a sad smile, knife in his hand and a blood spot on his chest. He raises the knife to his head. My eyes widen. he pulls the knife down fast. I close my eyes so I don't see him anymore. _NO! NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! STOP IT!!_ I grab my head and shake it. I open my eyes and look back in the mirror.

He's gone. I gasp. "Where'd he go.." I say quietly. I walk out of the restroom and start to walk the empty hallways. I take deep breaths. I feel a hand cover my mouth and a cloth cover my eyes.

"Hey!" I yell but it gets muffled. I feel them drag me somewhere. I struggle against trying to be set free but their to strong. They put their hand away from my mouth and put a cloth around it. I feel them push me into a room. I hit a shelf. I moan in pain as I fall to the ground on my stomach. I go to take the stuff off my face but they grabbed my hands and put something on my back. They roll me on my back. They take off the cloths from my eyes and mouth but the lights are off so I can't see who they are. I hear the door squeak signaling that they left. I try to get up but I can't. _SERIOUSLY! I'M GLUED TO THE FLOOR! THAT'S WHAT THEY PUT ON ME! STUPID SUPER GLUE!!_ "Help!!" I yell and get no reply. _It's still lunch hour no one'll hear me._ The lights are still off and there barely is any light that shows in here. _Oh gosh I hate the dark all it does is remind me that I'm alone._ I start to cry. _Benny.. I need to protect him! But how can I when I can't even look at him.. and I'm trapped. Ugh! I'm so helpless!_ I start to cry even more.

Benny's P.O.V

Ethan has been gone for awhile now I'm starting to get worrried.

"Hey Rory I need to go use the bathroom be right back" I say getting up.

"Okay" he says and takes a bite out of his food.

"Rory vamps don't eat food.."

"So! I eat food when I'm bored!"

"Okay.." I walk out of the lunch room.

I walk to the bathroom. "E you in here?"

No responds. I walk along the stalls and look under them all to see that there isn't anyone in here. I walk out of the bathroom. I walk in the empty hallaways. I hear a sound that sounds like someone sniffing. I walk to where the sound is and stop at the janitors closet. I see that the door is cracked. I go to open it but someone puts a cloth around my mouth and eyes and grabs my arms.

"Hey stop!" I yell but it gets muffled. I try to struggle but it doesn't work for they are stronger than I am. I feel them put some weird feeling stuff on the front of my shirt. They push me into the room and take the mouth and eye cloth off. They push me to the ground and I land on someone with a grunt and they moan in pain. I hear the door shut. I try to get up and fail but in the process of doing so I acidently rub against the other person under me.

"Mm~ can you not?" they say. I feel there hot breath on my lips. I move my head away from them.

"Ethan?" I ask

"Benny?"

"Yeah it's me E"

"Great now we're both stuck"

"How are we both stuck?"

"The person that threw you and I in here super glued us. They glued my back and I don't know where they glued you"

"Stomach"

"Great! You're stuck on top of me now!"

"Is that so bad?"

"Yes it is!"

"What no it's- Ah! itch itch!" I start to wiggle all over him.

"Mm~ stop~!"

"Why do you keep moaning?" I ask as soon as I stop moving.

"Because you're creating freaking friction between our groins! That's why!" My face heats up.

"S-Sorry.." He sighs.

"It's okay.. I guess.."

"I still have an itch!!" I whine.

"Of course you do! Ugh where is it?"

"My back" he puts his hand on my back.

"Under my left shoulder blade but for you it's your right" He moves his hand there and scratches.

"Thank you" he stops scratching.

"Okay we need to think of how we can get out of here"

"Yelling for help?"

"I've tried" I think for a bit but then they drift off to Ethan and how he feels so comfortable underneath me. _Wait.. I shouldn't be thinking that.. well.. is it that wrong to think that about you're best friend..? Oh who am I kidding yes it is!_

Ethan's P.O.V

"I've tried" I say. _Hmm.. Well my shirt is glued to the floor yet I have my legs and arms free to move. I could try and pull upwards while pushing on the ground with my arms._ "I'm gonna try and pull myself up from the floor by pushing on the floor with my elbows okay?"

"Okay"

"So I need you to push on the floor okay?"

"Okay" I prop myself up on my elbows and dig them into the floor. I feel him pushing on the floor.

"This isn't working" I say. I lay my arms back to my sides.

"Yeah.. plan B?"

"Hmm.." I think for a minute. "We could push our feet on the floor and see if it works?"

"Okay" I spread my legs out and he puts his legs between mine. I push on the ground. I feel myself push against his hips.

"Sorry"

"It's fine lets just keep trying"

"Okay" We keep doing that for a few minutes.

"This isn't working!" he exclaims and falls against me.

"Ah~! DUDE!!"

"Sorry.. forgot about the stupid friction.."

"It's fine.. not like it's the first time you did it so I shouldn't really be mad"

"Do you have a plan C?"

"Uhhmm.." I think for a bit.

"Try to push yourself to forward. How I am face to face with you try to make your stomach reach my face and I'll do the same thing but I'll go to you thighs" my face heats up a little bit. _Whoa no! Ethan stop don't think dirty thoughts this is Benny! Your best friend!_ I snap out of my thoughts.

"Okay.. wait.."

"What?"

"You're aware that it'll cause a little bit of friction right?"

"I didn't think of that.." my face heats up. _Why when I feel him touch me I feel like I'm going to explode into a fit of giggles and when he looks at me I feel like I'm melting and when he talks I feel all giddy? I don't think that's a normal way to feel towards your best friend! Ugh I'll think about that later._ "Ethan!?" he yells.

"What?"

"You okay? I kept saying your name and you wouldn't answer"

"Yeah I'm okay I was just thinking.."

"About?"

"You" I blurt out. "I-I mean um.. About how I'm okay if we cause friction if you are?" my face immediatly burns after I say that.

"O-Oh okay yeah I'm okay with it"

"Okay" I feel Benny's hips against mine. My face feels like a camp fire.

"Ready?"

"Dude you make it sound like we're having sex!" I can't help but laugh at what I pointed out.

"Hey!" he whines. I stop laughing.

"Okay okay! I'm sorry" he moves forward withought warning.

"Uhh~" I let out a low moan by surprise.

"Sorry.. but that is what you get for laughing" he snickers. I rub against him harder.

"Mm~"

"Payback! look whos laughing now!" I giggle.

"Oh you want to play that way?"

"Wait!-" he rubs against me hardly a few times.

"Ah~ Benny! S-Stop~ Mm~it" he stops.

"That's your fault for playing dirty.. litarally.."

"Whatever" I start to try and pull myself down and it doesn't work.

"This plan doesn't work"

"Do you have another one?" I think for a minute.

"Nope.." he sighs.

"But you know what.."

"Hm?" I lift up to put my hips against him because he's on his knees and hands.

"E no!"

"Payback! Again!" I rub against him hardly.

"Ah~!"

"Okay I'm good!" I lay back down.

"I hate you sometimes.."

"Oh you know you love me"

"Not right now I don't" I put my hand on his neck.

"What are you.." I tickle him.

"Eth-Ethan! hahahahahahahaha! n-no! hahaha! s-stop! hahahaha" I'm gonna guess he lost his arm balance because I feel his head against mine. I stop tickling him.

"Hey how's it going?" I ask jokingly.

"Oh good. How are you?" he continues the joking.

"I'm good I'm trapped in a closet with my best friend on top of me and our faces are inches away from each others so it's good"

"Oo~ is your friend hot?"

"Yep he's smokin'"

"He? I never thought you had a thing for guys.."

"Oh you know I was once a straight pole but then some butthead rekt into me and made me bent" he starts laughing softly. I feel his warm breath on my lips. While he laughs he brushes his lips against mine a little. He stops laughing. No noise is to be heard. I feel him gently push his lips against mine. It takes me a moment to process what's happening after I realize what's going on I gently kiss back.

We start kissing faster. Our lips moving in sync and they fit perfectly together like they were meant for each other. He starts kissing harder. I kiss back with the same force. I put my hands on his neck. I feel him smile into the kiss. I move my hands to his hair and start playing with it. He licks my bottom lip asking for entrance. I deny playfully. I tug his hair gently.

"Mm~" I lick in between his lips and was about to stop but he licks my tongue. We stop kissing with our tongues and go back to making out. He puts his hand at my shirt and starts to pull it up.

"Wait Benny..." I breath out. He pulls away.

"Sorry.."

"No it's not that I didn't want you to do that it's just that's it"

"What is?"

"We need to take off our shirts and we'll be able to get out of the closet"

"How can we take off our shirts when we can't move our arms enough to take them off?"

"Take each others off?"

"Okay" I grab the end of his shirt and pull up. I arch my back so my shirt will slide with his.

"Need help?"

"Please" He slides out of his shirt.

"Hold you arms up" I do as he told. He pulls my shirt up more in the front. I slide out of it. I feel his hands around my waist. He puts me on his lap.

"Hey how you doing?"

"Not this again..." he laughs.

"Wait... what time is it?" the school bell rings.

"End of lunch hour"

"Oh crap.."

"What?"

"We still have another class.."

"Crud.." I sigh.

"Whelp nothing we can really do about our shirts until we get home"

"Then let's get going we don't want to get detention when we have no shirts on" I get off his lap. I feel his hands on my waist again. He pushes his face against my _area_.

"Benny! you can't do this! we have to get to class!"

"Name what I'm pushing against you and then we can leave"

"Your face"

"What part of my face?" he nuzzles more into me.

"Mm.." I moan quietly. I close my eyes and think about the feeling of him on me. "Nose?"

"Dangit.."

"Okay well let's go now" he lets go of me. I walk over to the way of the door. I feel around it and then I feel the knob. I open the door and am blinded by the light.

"Ugh! The light! the darkness comands me to come back and become one with it!" I say. I walk out of the room with Benny behind me.

"What are you Darth Vader?"

"Hush" just then Rory comes running up to us.

"Dudes where were you!.." he looks between us. "And where are your guys' shirts?"

"Yeah about that we got trapped in the janitors closet and they super glued my back and pushed me to the floor and I got stuck there and then they pushed Benny on me and his stomach was glued and we were stuck to each other and then we got free by taking off our shirts" I explain.

"Oh do you know who put you guys in there?"

"Nope" Benny and I say unison.

"Well let's head to class" I say walking off to my locker to get my stuff. I hear Benny walking up behind me. I open my locker and get my things. Benny gets his stuff and Rory already had his stuff. We start walking to class.

The bell rings and everyone gets up and gets their stuff. I walk out of the class room with Benny and Rory.

"See ya later Rory" I say.

"See ya!" I start walking home with Benny.

"So which ones better Spider-man or Thor?" he asks.

"Spider-man definetly"

"Nu-uh! Thor is waaay better! He has a hammer and can fly!"

"So? Spider-man was bitten by a radio active spider and can do all things a spider can and can web sling all around New York City!"

We start arguing whos better. _I really do like him.. more then a friend..._

 **Well how 'bout that things got a little spicy in this chapter in the closet. But what about Ethan whats his deal? He keeps seeing Benny hurt and in the bathroom he saw him with blood and getting ready to hurt himself! Is Ethan imagining things because of the nightmare he had or is Benny really there? Keep reading to find out!**

 **XOXO**

 _ **Vic**_


	3. Nightmare spell?

???'s P.O.V

I watch as the two best friends walk back home shirtless.

"Seriously! I told you **_I_** would lock Ethan up in the closet! I never told you to do the same to Benny!" I yell at the girl beside me once the best friends are out of sight.

"Well sorry! How was I supposed to know! You never told me not to!"

"Ugh!"

"What even is your deal your there friend and I'm your friend that puts up with them"

"Ethan has been paying way to much attention to Benny more then me! he used to drool over me and now he is to busy playing video games and hanging out with Benny!"

"So? last time I checked you didn't show any interest in him"

"I know and I still don't!"

"Then why do you want his attention?"

"Because I like it"

"Wow and I thought I was the drama queen"

"Shush it!"

"Wait what would locking him in the closet do to get his attention?"

"Because! if I was the one who came in there and got him out that he would start paying attention to me again! But of course you had to through Benny in there with him!"

"My bad... but what does the nightmare spell have to do with any of that just because you want to toment him?"

"No. If he keeps seeing Benny bloody every time he looks at him then he'll stay away from him!"

"Well how is that working out for ya!"

"Shut up!"

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"What am I supposed to say? Stop hanging out with your best friend and pay attention to me?"

"Well sure?"

"Ughh!"

"Well your going over there tonight so just talk to him"

"But what if he tells me about the nightmare?"

"What about it?"

"You know how I get! I'll feel all guilty and then I'll tell him!"

"That's your problem not mine so if you'll excuse me I'm hungry" she flashes her fangs at me. "Whelp have fun!" she flys away with her blond hair only visible.

"Ugh thanks a lot.." I say quietly to no one in particular. I stay there for a moment. My stomach growls. "Hang on I'm coming with you!" I fly away and catch up with her.

.XXXXXXX.

Ethan's P.O.V

Benny and I walk up to my front porch. I open the door.

"Hey boys!- where are your shirts?" mom asks.

"Yeah about that..." Benny says.

"We were trapped in the janitors closet and I was super glued to the floor and he was super glued on top of me so we had to take of our shirts to get out"

"Oh who did that to my boys?"

"We don't know" we say in unison.

"Okay. Well your father and I will be leaving soon. Also Sarah is coming here around six thirty"

"Okay" I say. She starts walking to the living room. I start walking upstairs with Benny behind me. We walk into my room. He walks over to my desk chair. I close the door behind us. I walk over to my closet. I get out a shirt for myself and one of his shirts that stay over here for him. I turn around and toss it to him.

"Thanks" he puts it on. I put mine on.

"Sure thing" I walk over to my bed and plop down.

"So..." I look at him. I see blood on his chest and head. I quickly avert my eyes to my lap. "E..?"

"Hm?"

"You okay? you looked at me and then looked away"

"It's nothing.."

"Is it about what happened in the closet..?"

"What about the closet?"

"We... We kissed?"

"Oh.. right" my face heats up.

"Is that what's wrong?"

"No"

"Then what is it?"

I don't answer.

"E you okay?"

I nod. I hear him move and I feel the weight if the bed shift.

"You sure? You haven't looked at me since.. this morning"

"I'm fine"

"E I know your lying, what's up?"

I don't respond.

"Can you at least look at me for a minute and then you can not look at me?" I think for a moment. "Please?" I look up at him. He smiles. I smile a fake smile.

"Ethan that's a fake smile.." his smile falls into a slight frown.

"I'm sorry..." I close my eyes for a few seconds and open them. My eyes water as soon as I look at him. His chest is bleeding and so is his head. He lifts a knife to his neck and smiles sadly. He brings the knife to his neck fast. I close my eyes and shake my head. "I can't do this!" I get up to leave but he grabs my arm.

"Let go!"

"E calm down" he turns me around and holds me in a warm embrace. I cry into his chest. He leads us to my bed. We lay down. I continue to cry into his chest. He plays with my hair to calm me down. It works soon after a few moments. I sniff. He pulls me away from his embrace. He wipes away the remain tears away from my face.

"Thanks Benny.."

"Anytime.. what causes you to be so scared though?"

"Anytime I look at you you have a sad smile and have blood on your chest where in my nightmare you stabbed yourself but at school when I went to the bathroom you were there and you put the knife in your head.. and just now when I looked at you you brought the knife to your neck..."

"Can you look at me and point where all at over me?" We sit up. I close my eyes before looking at him.

"E your okay.. just remember that I'm not bleeding"

"Okay" I open my eyes. I see blood on him. I bite my lip and try to not cry. I put my finger on his chest where he's bleeding

"Right here?" I nod. I put my finger in his hair.

"Here?" I nod. I put my finger on his neck.

"Here?" I nod.

"Anywhere else?"

"No"

"Okay" He grabs a knife from behind his back. He smiles sadly. He brings it to his right arm. My eyes widen.

"S-Stop.." My eyes water. I feel a tear roll down my face.

"Ethan?"

"Benny..."

"Hey what's wrong?"

"Don't do it... please.."

"What? What am I doing?"

"You have a knife at your arm and getting ready to push it into your arm..."

"No I'm not" He pushes it through his arm. He lets out an agonising scream. I close my eyes and I cover my ears with my hands. I start crying.

"Make it stop..." I flinch and whimper in a whisper.

"Ethan can you hear me?" I nod.

"Uncover your ears please" I do what he asks.

"Open your eyes" I open my eyes. I see him laying on my pillow bleeding and crying. He smiles sadly.

"Benny.."

Benny's P.O.V

"Open your eyes" I say. He opens his eyes and looks at his pillow that's beside me.

"Benny.." I look where he's looking. I see a shadow that looks like me bleeding. My eyes widen. 'A nightmare spell..' I think to myself.

"Ethan can you look at me?" he closes his eyes and covers his ears again.

"Please make this stop!" he pleads. 'I have to do something that'll keep his mind off of the nightmare.. until I can get a counter spell' I pull him into an embrace. I lay us down on the bed. I uncover his ears.

"Ethan.."

"Yeah..?"

"Remember when I had a blanket on my head and almost fell off my bed and I lifted my head up to keep myself from falling and I hit my head on my desk" he chuckles.

"Yeah and then you actually fell off the bed and we both were laughing extremly hard" he paues, "Wanna have a contest"

"For?"

"To see who chooses first game to play"

"Deal. What's the contest" We sit up.

"We both hold are breath and see who can hold it the longest the person who wins get's to choose the game"

"Oh it's so gonna be me"

"Sure it is"

"Three..."

"Two..."

"One!" We both say. I take a deep breath and hold it. He does the same. After a few minutes I start to need air. I let out my breath and start breathing at the same time as him. We both are panting.

Ethan's P.O.V

We both start panting.

"Hey boy...s" dad says coming in. "Why are you two out of breath?"

"We were s-seeing who could hold there b-breath the longest and w-who ever won g-got to choose the v-video game we would p-play first" I say.

"And I won" Benny says.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yu-huh!"

"Okay.. well your mom and I are leaving and Sarah is here"

"Okay" I say. I get up. Dad walks out of the room.

"Where you goin?" Benny asks.

"To say bye to my mom and hi to Sarah"

"Oh okay" he gets up and follows behind me to downstairs. We see mom and dad talking to Sarah.

"Bye mom bye dad" I say. Mom and dad hug me and Benny and mom kisses our forheads.

"Bye sweethearts be good" mom says.

"Bye sons we love you both and please behave" dad says.

"Okay" Benny and I say in unison.

"Bye Sarah"

"Bye" mom and dad walk out of the door.

"Did you hear what your dad said to me E?"

"That you need to behave?" I smirk. He scoffs.

"Not. That. Jerk.." I snicker.

"I was talking about the fact he called me his son"

"So?"

"Isn't that a little.. weird?"

"Yeah.. I mean.. Ewww you as a brother BLAAAH" he busts out laughing. I start laughing. Someone clears there throat. We stop laughing. I look at Sarah.

"Hey Sarah"

"Hey Ethan hi Benny" she smiles but it seems forced. I shake it off.

"Well Jane's in her room she said yesterday that she wanted to play JustDance2018 with you when you came"

"Oh okay well do you guys want to play?"

"Thats up to Jane and Benny"

"I'm down" Benny says.

"Jane!! Sarah is here!!!" I say.

"Coming!" theres footsteps heard from upstairs. She surfaces at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sarah! Let's play JustDance!"

"Okay is it okay if Ethan and Benny play?"

"Hmm sure but only one song and it has to be just them in a duet"

"Okay" Sarah smirks. "That'll be fun to watch" we all walk into the living room. Jane puts JustDance2018 in the WiiU. Benny and I get our remotes. We get on the game and it's at the songbook.

"What song?" I ask Benny.

"Is there Despicito on here?"

"Dude that song is so over with.. kinda... it's still like, catchy though"

"So is that a maybe?" I roll my eyes. I scroll through the songbook. I find Despicito but it's a four person dance.

"Can we do this dance Jane? Even though its four people" Benny asks.

"Sure but Ethan has to be a girl and you have to be a boy"

"What? Why do I have to be a girl?!"

"Because I said so!" She sasses.

"Geez.." Benny starts the game without me looking.

"Benny!"

"Hey! I picked the cute girl out for you at least" I roll my eyes. We start dancing. At the chorus of the song it makes Benny's character go behind mine and grab my waist. My face heats up.

"I have got to get this on video!" Jane says. She gets off the couch and goes in front of us and starts recording us.

"Jane!" I whine.

"I'll only allow it if you send it to me Jane" Benny says.

"Really Benny?!"

"What? This song is hot just like the dance moves" I roll my eyes. In the middle of the song it makes Benny grind the air and rolling his arms and makes me put my hands on my head and roll my hips in the air.

"I don't like this" I say. Jane and Sarah laugh.

"Like I said this dance is hot" I look over and see Benny biting his bottom lip in a suggestive way looking at me with a miscivious glint in his eyes. I look away with my face boiling. A few minutes later the song ends and at the end I have to put my hands on Benny's chest and he has to put his arm around my waist. He pulls me closer than the characters on JustDance.

"I am so glad I recorded that!" Jane ends the video and goes and sits beside Sarah. Sarah is on her phone and while they're not paying attention Benny leans closer to me.

"What are you..-!!" I whisper but then get cut off by him presses his lips on mine. I press my lips onto his but quickly pull away. I get out of his grasp. I start to walk to my room. I drop the remote on the couch beside Jane. I jog upstairs to my room. I walk down the hallway and go into my room I close the door. I walk over to my bed and flop down. I put my arms over my eyes. I hear the door open and close.

"You okay E?"

"Yeah! Just great!"

"Ethan whats wrong" I uncover my eyes and sit up. I put my legs on the edge of my bed to where they are dangling.

"What are we?"

"What...?"

"What are we?" I ask again.

"What do you mean? We're best friend's E"

"So we're best friends that just make out in a closet come back to my place and pretend nothings wrong and then we play a game that's sexy and we think nothings wrong with that and then we kiss again and we still think nothing's wrong with that!?" I stand up and stand inches away from him.

"No we're just best friends that don't know what to do about it, we haven't even tried to disuss it"

"So then why don't we?"

"Because we're just scared to admit that we might just like each other" A minute of silence passes.

"Then lets talk about it.."

 **HEY GUYS! I'M BACCCKK! Sorry I haven't updated for awhile I've been busy with church and a ton of my brothers baseball tornaments so yeah! And I'm not gonna lie... I also have just been being lazy and playing video games XD But enough of that nonsenss! I am and will be going to continue this book! SO yes! It might take time for new chapters/pages! So just be patient with me and if you aren't then just flip a table with my name on it it'll make ya feel better XD Whelp hope ya likes this page/chapter! See you all real soon! *Mickey laugh* bruh XD**


End file.
